Home
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: After a long time apart, Lavi and Allen reunite at the Black Order Headquarters.


**Home**

by:

A'den Neytiri Kad

**Author's Note**

Long time no see, right? Well, this an rp between a friend of mine with -Man. She got me hooked on it. -w- Another anime to add to the list. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lavi walked down the halls of the Order, his excorcist uniform replaced with more casual clothes, and his little hammer sticking out of his mouth like a tooth pick. He looked around the almost empty halls as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Man, it is way too quiet around here..." He paused and leaned over the railing near the middle of the lard building, looking down the long tower<p>

Allen sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. He had barely escaped from Komui with one of his experiments. He shook his head, mentally cursing the scientist as he headed back toward his room.

Lavi lifted his head as he heard footsteps echoing from one of the nearby halls, walking over to it. He snickered to himself and pressed himself against the wall so the person coming couldn't see him.

Allen started unbuttoning his long exorcist jacket, wanting to be rid of the extra fabric and weight. 'How does Kanda fight in this all the time..?'

Lavi smirked as he heard the footsteps getting closer, very carefully taking a look to see who it was before hiding again 'Ha! Allen will never see me coming!"

He shed his jacket gratefully, tossing it over his shoulder.

Lavi waited for Allen to walk out into the open and then pounced on him "ALLEN!"

He jumped slightly, eyes growing wide.

Lavi latched onto him and flailed a bit. "I was so bored, but now your here! I missed you!"

He blinked, trying to take a step back. "Hello to you too..."

Lavi let go and stood up straight. "Come on, Allen. Let's go have some fun!"

"Uhm, sure? Let me go change first." He picked up his fallen jacket of the floor, glancing at the exorcist from the corner of his eye.

He smirked softly "Alright~"

Allen led the way to his room the next hallway over, opening his door and stepping inside. He quickly hung up his uniform, going to his dresser and sifting through the sparse changes of clothes.

Lavi followed him and sat down on Allen's bed, removing his headband. He smiled as his messy hair fell down around his face, watching Allen as he moved about the room.

"When did you get back from your mission with Bookman and Kanda?" he asked softly, shedding his dirty undershirt and sliding on a t-shirt.

"Last night. But no one really took notice. I've been bored since last night. And Yu was being a pain in the ass as always..." Lavi swore he heard Kanda yelling about Lavi using his first name in the distance, but he brushed it off. He stood up and walked over to Allen.

Allen glanced up, smiling softly. "When isn't he? It still amazed me he can hear that well."

Lavi smirked softly. "I think Marie tells him whenever people talk about him...His hearing is kinda creepy..."

Allen chuckled softly, nodding. He tossed his gloves into the drawer, rummaging around again.

Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Will you stop putting on clothes..."

He raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at him. "And how are we going to go out and have fun then? I'm not going to go out naked or half-dressed."

Lavi snickered and picked Allen up. "You're so cute... We don't have to go out to have fun silly!"

He blinked, repressing his urge to blush or flail. "B-but..."

He sat on the bed with Allen in his lap. "What? I wanna snuggle!"

He huffed softly. "Then you could've just said so." He rested his head on the older boy's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"But this was more fun!"

"For you," he muttered. "You just enjoy scaring me, I swear."

Lavi chuckled softly. "Well, I have to admit the look on your face is adorable..."

He blushed softly, lightly rapping him on the chest.

He smiled and laid back, pulling Allen down with him.

Allen smiled, relaxing and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Lavi kissed his cheek softly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too...Panda kicked me every time I mentioned you...I had a headache almost the entire mission..."

He chuckled softly, nuzzling him gently.

Lavi rolled over so he was straddling the smaller boy. "You have no idea how hard it was to be away for so long..."

"It was two weeks, Lavi."

"Which is a long time! Especially with Panda hitting me all the time, and Yu's cold ass stare..."

Allen rolled his eyes, smiling. "I can only imagine the torture.."

Lavi chuckled. "Are you saying that you don't care we were apart for 2 weeks? Maybe I should ask Komui for another mission..."

"N-no I didn't say that..."

"Good." He kissed Allen softly, smirking.

He smiled, pressing his lips against his partners gently.

He smiled against the kiss and ran a hand through Allen's hair.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

Lavi ran his other hand up Allen's side, pushing his shirt up away from his stomach.

Allen shivered softly, pulling back.

Lavi looked at him. "If your uncomfortable, I'll stop..."

"N-no..."

He smiled softly and kissed down to Allen's neck.

Allen shuddered, hands tightening onto his shirt.

Lavi tugged at Allen's shirt lightly. "Aw...This is in my way..."

He let go. "Then do something about it."

Lavi smirked and pulled the shirt off of him, tossing it aside. "Much better." He went back to kissing at his neck and collar bone, nipping occasionally.

Allen bit his lip, hands gripping his shirt tightly.

He moved lower, kissing over Allen's heart.

He smiled softly, running a hand down his boyfriend's back.

Lavi glanced up and Allen and smiled.

He ran a hand through his red fiery hair, playing with it.

He smiled and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest

Allen wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his head gently.

He sighed happily.

He ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

He kissed his chest again.

He shivered softly, tugging his hair gently.

Lavi smirked and kissed a little lower, latching into one of his nipples.

He gasped softly, eyes opening quickly.

He chuckled lightly and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"W-what was that for?"

He smirked. "To see the look on your face."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're unbelieveable."

"No, I don't think I've ever had that name..."

Allen rolled his eyes, smiling widely.

Lavi kissed his stomach, smiling.

He shuddered softly.

He caressed his side softly, teasing the skin.

Allen lightly ran a hand thru his hair and down his neck, biting his lip.

Lavi smiled and closed his eyes.

He ruffled the red head's hair, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Lavi smiled and shifted up to kiss his partner deeply.

Allen wound his hands into his hair, pulling him closer.

Lavi let out a small moan and tilted his head a bit.

He nibbled on the boy's lips, massaging his scalp softly with his fingers.

Lavi smiled and caressed Allen's hip, playing with the hem of his pants.

He shuddered softly, lips halting over his.

He tugged at the pants lightly.

Allen kissed him softly before nodding slightly.

Lavi smiled and pulled off his own shirt before tugging off his pants.

Allen silently took in the view before him, admiring the red head's physique.

Lavi stared at Allen for a moment before kissing down his body.

He bit down on his tongue, shuddering.

He kissed his stomach before slowly moving lower.

He moaned softly, closing his eyes.

He gently tugged down Allen's boxers.

"L-lavi..."

He looked up at him. "Mmm?~"

"I-i love you."

Lavi smiled softly "I love you too.."

Allen smiled, lightly stroking his cheek.

Lavi smirked and trailed his hand down Allen's side and leg, purposely avoiding where he was sure Allen wanted his hand.

He shuddered, groaning softly.

He rubbed his leg softly.

Allen huffed softly, opening his eyes.

He smiled and gently wrapped his hand around Allen's member and began pumping slowly.

His partner groaned softly, tracing the line of his pants.

Lavi smirked and ran his thumb across the tip.

He repressed a shudder, moaning softly and tugging on the belt loop.

He smirked, wiggling out of his pants.

His partner smiled softly, ghosting a hand across his bum.

He crawled up and kissed Allen, shifting out of his boxers as well. He reached up, taking his eyepatch off and tossing it aside.

Allen pulled him closer, kissing him deeply and tracing his uncovered eye gently.

He smiled and kissed him again before bringing two fingers up to his mouth.

He started to suck on them softly, lightly tracing his spine.

Lavi shivered, watching him quietly.

He wrapped his tongue around them and sucked harshly, earning a moan from his lover. He gently pulled back, leaning up to kiss his passionately.

Lavi kissed him back deeply, lowering his hand to lightly prod at Allen's entrance.

He forced himself to relax, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He kissed his neck softly as he began to stretch him gently, tracing the smooth expanse of skin with his lips.

He took a breath, closing his eyes.

He added another finger, nipping softly at his skin.

He winced softly, clenching his hands.

He kissed him deeply, whispering, "It's alright…"

He took a deep breath, focusing on the kiss.

Lavi added the third finger carefully, glancing up at his boyfriend.

Allen shuddered, eyes closed tightly.

He stretched him a bit more before removing his fingers and shifting. "You ready?"

He nodded, opening his cobalt eyes. He traced his partner's slightly damaged eye, smiling softly.

He smiled and slowly pushed into him, trying not to go too fast.

He shivered, taking a slight ragged breath.

He kissed the silver-haired teen deeply, stopping once he was completely inside of him and groaning softly.

He kissed him deeply in return, stroking his cheek and moaning softly against his lips.

He smiled and slowly started to move, moaning.

He wrapped a leg around his lover's hips, pulling him closer and tilting his hips.

He gasped softly. "A-allen, I don't want to hurt you… Don't be so god damned tempting."

"You can't hurt me, Lavi," Allen whispered, lightly rocking his hips.

Lavi moaned and bucked forward. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered, kissing him heatedly.

He groaned against the kiss and began thrusting his hips rhythmically, his cheeks flushing.

He groaned, running a hand through the red head's locks.

He panted softly and kissed at Allen's neck, breathing hotly against his skin.

He moaned, timing his own hips with his lover's.

He bit at his neck lightly and moaned, his hand coming up to pump his lover's member in time with his thrust.

His boyfriend groaned his name softly, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Allen…"

"I love you."

His thrusts began to speed up, his breath coming faster.

He moaned lowly into his ear, licking the shell.

He groaned. "Damn, Allen…"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm not gonna l-last much longer…"

Allen nodded, shuddering.

Lavi thrusted harder, his hand speeding up as well.

He moaned, panting. "Lavi…"

He kissed Allen deeply, his breathing ragged.

Allen arched his back slightly, moaning lightly. "Please…"

He moaned loudly and squeezed his partner's member as he released.

He moaned his name loudly, releasing and cupping his partner's face gently.

He panted heavily and rested his head against Allen's shoulder.

The teen shuddered, panting as he lightly kissed his lover's shoulder.

He smiled and rolled off of the smaller boy, lying beside him.

Allen rolled over, wrapping his arm around the red head's waist and laying a head on his shoulder.

Lavi smiled and curled himself around his boyfriend. "Maybe we should be apart more often… 'Cause that was awesome."

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, smiling softly. He kissed him softly, then leaned up and kissed his eye.

"…Thanks for not asking about my eye…"

"You don't have to thank me."

He held the teen's chin softly and kissed him lightly.

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Hm?"

"Komui wanted to see you two. I'll tell him to wait a few hours."

Lavi hadn't registered the voice from before hadn't been Allen's, and he immediatlely pulled the blanket over himself and his partner."Yu! Haven't you heard of knocking?" He threw a pillow at the man.

The swordsman scowled. "Don't call me that!"

Allen tried to keep a straight face, smiling slightly.

"Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu Yu! I've earned the right to call you Yu!"

"Watch it, Shortstack. As for you, be careful where you step." The man quickly slammed the door shut, leaving the two alone again.

He flopped backwards, whistling, "Damn… We're never gonna hear the end of that…"

"You can say that again…"

"Anyways, I think Komui can wait till tomorrow." He pulled Allen closer, smiling.

He shivered. "That's for sure…" He yawned softly, nuzzling his shoulder softly. He smiled, quickly closing his eyes and slipping into a deep sleep.

He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to throw Kanda in there... :P<strong>


End file.
